


Sidemen One(or so)-Shots

by thatgayshipper



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, Graphic depiction of death, M/M, Really explicit smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome, Unspecified Character Death, and for that, i'm incredibly sorry, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: I was writing another Sidemen story and couldn't get the idea of a WroetoCals* threesome out of my head. Thus, this shameless bit of smut was conceived.Accepting requests now, fandoms are on my tumblrs @lunarfrance16 & @jashmayters*Cal=Calfreezy, Callum/Lux=Callux





	1. WroetoCals

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing another Sidemen story and couldn't get the idea of a WroetoCals* threesome out of my head. Thus, this shameless bit of smut was conceived.
> 
> Accepting requests now, fandoms are on my tumblrs @lunarfrance16 & @jashmayters
> 
> *Cal=Calfreezy, Callum/Lux=Callux

Cal pushed Harry onto the bed, the man landing on all fours, immediately pushing his ass up in the air. Cal crawled up behind him, his cock automatically lining itself up from so much practice. Cal readjusted to tease Harry before he would fuck him. Around and around the hole Cal swiped the tip of his cock until Harry's pink lips whimpered for him to push in already. At last he did, and Harry squirmed from the pain but pushed himself further onto Cal's cock. Cal was fucking him dry this time.

The bed shook and both moaned loudly, so it was no wonder that Callum noticed.

Other men may have stayed well away from their flatmates fucking, but Lux has always been a wildcard. When Harry noticed Lux had opened Cal's door and began rubbing his dick through his pants, Harry and Cal didn't even hesitate to invite him to join. Lux pulled his shirt off and shuffled under Harry, looking up at him, Harry and Cal accommodating him where they could. Harry's lips latched onto Callum's, and they grinded their cocks together as Cal continued to fuck Harry in the ass. Soon Harry stopped kissing Lux to focus on pulling on the strings of Lux's sweatpants to get them off. Cal sucked on Harry's neck but stopped for a moment to mouth something to Callum that Harry wouldn't notice. As Cal sent a particularly hard thrust into Harry, causing the man to release a loud and filthy moan, a devilish grin appeared on Callum's face. Harry had finally sprung Lux's cock free and continued trying to pull Lux's pants down so he could fuck him when Lux brushed his cock against Harry's already filled hole. Harry certainly noticed and looked down into Lux's eyes and stilled his body. Lux stared for a moment back at Harry then up at Cal, who stopped thrusting and completely pulled out. As Cal moved toward their beside drawer to get some lube, Harry whimpered at the emptiness and began pushing down onto Lux's dick, but Cal grabbed his boyfriend's hips and stopped him. Now with the lube, Cal rubbed his hands together to warm it up before spreading it liberally on his cock and squirting some on Lux's hand to spread it on himself and finally squirting some on Harry's hole, looking like the cum that would soon leak out of it. Cal and Lux lined their tips up again and pushed in at the same time, Harry squealing in pain now. They gave Harry a minute to adjust, Cal finally nodding to Lux when his experience told him Harry could take more. Slowly they worked their whole dicks in and paused again. Harry was breathing heavily but eventually his breath evened out enough to demand them to move.

Cal and Lux began thrusting in and out, dicks sliding together and hitting Harry's G-spot repeatedly. Moans filled the room again, chasing their highs. Lux finished first but continued thrusting until Cal and Harry both came half a minute later.

Harry collapsed on top of Callum, both cocks still inside him, softening and eventually plopping themselves out of his asshole. When all three men had caught their breath and Cal had stood up and Harry pulled himself off Callum with Cal's help and Callum still layed tired on the bed, Harry asked, "Double penetration? Is that what you two were planning over my shoulder?" Another devilish grin crossed Lux's face before he started to feel a little guilt, but Cal just smirked. "Shit, guys," Harry continued.

A moment passed then Callum said, "Um, Harry... your asshole is... leaking..."

Harry, seemingly annoyed, replied, "Yeah, it's gonna do that for a while! You guys fucked it up!"

Cal laughed, saying "Yeah, fucked you real good, babe," and Harry huffed and walked to the bathroom, a drop of cum falling from his hole and landing on the floor just inside the doorway. Cal followed Harry out, telling Callum first, "I'm going to go take care of him. Could you clean this place up a little?" Lux nodded. "Thanks, mate," Cal finished, turning the corner to the bathroom. 

A minute later, Callum was still lying on the bed, listening to Harry moan loudly as Cal gave him a rimjob. Lux just sighed with tired contentment.


	2. Minizerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon thinks Josh is cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to SidemenFanficLover for the request! I am accepting requests, and I have a few in the works. I will try and get to yours.

Simon and Josh were sitting and watching a movie in Josh's room. It was almost over but Josh had paused it so he could use the loo. Simon would've just sat waiting, half-asleep, had Josh's phone not gone off. Simon trusted his boyfriend, but Josh shared everything with him. Simon was never given any reason to doubt Josh, and he wasn't worried when he looked at Josh's phone.

 **Kels:** hey cutie you busy?

Simon thought it was weird that someone was calling his boyfriend cute. He decided he wouldn't jump to conclusions but simply ask Josh. He set the phone back down the way it was and went back to sleepily waiting. 

Josh soon returned and sat down beside Simon again. They hit play on the movie and cuddled for a few minutes, focusing on the screen. Simon remembered suddenly and told Josh, "Oh, your phone went off when you were in the bathroom." Josh picked up his phone quickly considering how focused they had been on the movie seconds before. Simon noticed but just watched out of the corner of his eye as Josh typed Kels back, 'Yes, sorry' and laid his phone down closer to him than before. 

"Who's Kels?" Simon asked casually.

"Old friend from school," Josh replied.

Simon couldn't help but be annoyed at how casual Josh was being. "And why is this person calling you 'cutie'?"

Josh picked up the remote, paused the movie and turned to face Simon, knowing he was quite suspicious now. "Babe, there's no reason to be jealous. Kellen and I were good friends from secondary school on, when I came out to him as gay. He's completely straight, but he always makes jokes like that."

Simon's suspicions were put at ease slightly, but Josh could tell he needed more convincing. "What can I do to make you believe me?"

Simon shrugged. "I want to believe you. I love you."

Josh gave a half smile. "I love you too... but you can text him if you want. Ask him how he and I met or something."

Simon took a moment to think. If Josh had planned a lie so elaborate as to include the man he was cheating with, the guy wouldn't expect to use the lie when a random number is texting him. And honestly, he didn't think Josh was capable of masterminding something like this.

Simon agreed and a minute later, two texts were ready to be sent: one from Simon saying 'Hey Kellen, I got your number from Josh. I was wondering how you two met' and the text from Josh's phone saying, 'I know it's random but answer him truthfully. Okay, mate?' They sent Simon's first and Josh's soon after.

All they could do was wait, so they sat their phones down, Simon being particularly watchful that Josh didn't send anything else. "Do you want to watch the movie for a bit or just sit here and cuddle while we wait?"

Simon shrugged slightly, but Josh could tell he didn't want to risk being distracted in case Josh texted Kels telling him what to say. "Come here," Josh said with his arms held out, ready to pull his boyfriend to his chest. Simon let himself be pulled in, his head laying against Josh's collarbone so he could look back and forth between Josh's face and hands. Josh placed his hands on Simon, one on his back and the other on his side so he could feel them through his t-shirt. This left Simon to stare up at his boyfriend's face, trying to read into what wasn't there. Feeling Simon's nervousness, Josh looked down and said, "I love you," again.

"I love you too," Simon replied somewhat hesitantly and automatically.

A few tense minutes later, a massive paragraph appeared on Simon's phone.

 **Kellen:** um okay so josh and i met in i think it was grade 6 and we eventually became pretty good friends and he told me he was gay which i'm totally cool with but god i hope i didn't just out him but anyway we stopped talking when he moved to london but i contacted him on twitter a little while ago and he gave me his number again and we've been catching up and yeah i really hope he didn't give you my number so we could hook up cuz i'm straight and 1000% not interested.

Simon sent back a simple 'Thanks, but no, Josh didn't want us to hook up lol.'

They then noticed that a sentence had shown up on Josh's phone too.

 **Kels:** sure mate but who was that?

Josh showed Simon the text before typing back, 'My boyfriend Simon. He was really worried I was cheating, so thanks for helping me to reassure him I'm not.'

Josh then set his phone screen downward on the coffee table and faced Simon again. "Are you okay now?" Simon gave a small nod, his head still lying on Josh's chest. "Have I given you any reason not to trust me or believe I love you?" he asked.

Simon sighed at the stupidity of his brain, immediately assuming his boyfriend of 2 years was cheating. "No. You've assured me once again that you're loyal," Simon said back, nuzzling his head gently against Josh's beard.

"Do you need to talk about your trust issues? Your ex or anything?"

Simon sighed and spoke, his breath on Josh's neck, "No... I love you."

And Simon fell asleep to a kiss on his forehead and a whispered "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write a story where someone's actually cheating 'cause I feel like it's awful, but I hope you like it anyway.  
> Don't forget to make your requests!


	3. Crush - FreezyLux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calfreezy's got a crush.

[Calfreezy's POV]

So my flatmate Callum doesn't know it, but I've had a thing for him for a while now. We can chill together or watch awful videos or go absolutely batshit with pranks and challenges for our YouTube channels, but we are always in perfect harmony.

I haven't been attracted to guys ever before, but somehow Cal gets my juices pumping all the time. I feel jealous when he goes and kisses the other guys' cheeks in videos. That's just for the views though. When he kisses my cheek, there's never any cameras around, and I know he means it. Or at least I'd like to think so.

The first time he did it was when I'd just made breakfast. I honestly didn't know I'd made his favorite, but I can't say I haven't made it quite often since, hoping to get another kiss. He won't kiss me on the cheek for the same thing twice though. He likes playing games.

He kissed me when I helped him clean up a prank done in his room. He kissed when he had just beat me in a game of Fifa. He kissed me when I finally got the courage to break up with an awful ex-girlfriend of mine. That time was particularly close to my lips. 

And if he does like me, the problem is that we're both guys, so who makes the first move? He could give up on my cheek and kiss me properly and know I like him from how I kiss him back, or I could show or just tell him, but it sucks if the other doesn't like you back.

Or if we like each other and then a relationship doesn't work between us, our friendship could be in danger. 

My mind goes through these thoughts day in and day out, convincing myself to keep it simple and be friends with the man I ... love.

That's a first.

I have to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed the writing style is quite different for each of these. I think it depends on my mood, but anyway...  
> I'm taking requests, so keep submitting!! The type (fluff, smut...) will depend on my mood, but I'm already thinking of a dirtier part 2 to this.


	4. Out of Love - FreezyLux

Callux knocks on my door softly, and I know something is wrong. It's been years since we broke up but he's still welcome to talk to me any time. We've practically been best friends since then. I open the door and let him in my room. I can see in the way he walks to sit in my chair that he's really down about something. I walk over, and sit on the bed across from him, hand on his shoulder to begin comforting him. "What happened, mate? Are you okay?"

He looks at me finally, and I can see his eyes are glassy, tears threatening to spill over. Cal says, "I don't think I told you... Saz and I are on a break."

I know we're friends and all, but to come to me with troubles with the person he's dating now, is a bit weird. "Did she say why?" 

He's full-on crying now, so I pull him out of the chair and pull him in close, letting his tears and snot and whatever else soak my shirt. He nods and chokes back his tears enough to explain, "She was... she was being  rough on herself because she felt like she wasn't making me happy, that she wasn't good enough for me, and that she was holding me back... which is all crap 'cause she's all I want." He then begins sobbing again. He repeatedly quiets and mumbles something about Sarah ("long-term break", "I want to support her getting better", "don't want to fall out of love") and bursts into tears again. I hold him tight to my chest, and he holds onto my arm like he's going to lose me too. We stay like this until he's caught his breath. 

He starts to say something but I shush him. "You don't have to say anything if it's just gonna make you cry."

He pulls away from my chest, looks me in my eyes and shakes his head. "I need to say this." I watch him, waiting for him to continue. "I... had a dream last night that we were still together, happy, and cuddling alone on the beach."

And my mind races with guesses at the point of telling me this. Does he want to get back together? Would Saz be mad, seeing as they are on a break? Or is he just being honest and getting some guilty thought off his chest?

I swallow and ask, "When did this break begin?"

He shrugs sadly. "A few days ago."

"And you're not telling me this in the hopes that we'll get back together, are you? You just said you don't want to fall out of love with her."

He looks me in the eyes. "I don't know. We've been close ever since, and I feel like our relationship never completely ended."

I sigh. I've felt the same to be honest. "It's only been a few days. Starting a relationship so soon wouldn't be good for you." Thinking of our break up still hurts me, but I remind him anyway. "You loved her, and me, and you didn't think I loved  you anymore. She might still love you after this. Wait this out. Give it a try, and if she doesn't, then you can settle for my love."

Callum grabs my chin. "You shouldn't want to be anyone's second choice."

"I know, but I can't seem to get over you. Maybe the longer you're with her, the more I'll learn to live without." 

And we end up crying in each other's arms again, just like that day years ago when my homophobic parents found out he and I were dating. 

Because, you see, I won't get over him as long as he needs me like I need him. And he's always falling back to me, needing me.


	5. Midnight Picnic - FreezyLux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callux and Calfreezy have a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said Callux is a Pisces? It's adorable.

When Callux walks into Calfreezy's room, it's 11:30 at night, technically quite late but a normal time to be wide awake in their flat. With no lead-in or even so much as a greeting, Callux says, "Have you seen the moon tonight?"

Freezy replies, "Yeah, the full moon is really pretty. I keep trying to focus on editing, then I just end up staring at it for a few minutes."

Callux nods in agreement. "We should go out there!" When Calfreezy just looks at him like he is being ridiculous, Callum adds, "We can have a picnic on the roof!"

Still Freezy resists. "It's going to be cold out there," he says with a slight smirk.

"You grab a bunch of blankets for you and me, and a picnic blanket, and I'll grab the food," Callux replies. Before he's even finished talking, he's back out of Freezy's room, heading to the kitchen.

Calfreezy gets up slowly and tiredly, grabs his blanket and one from Cal's room for him, and finally a blanket no one cared about to put down as a picnic blanket.

He walked into the kitchen. As soon as he saw Freezy, Callux gives a sort of cheer and heads towards the door with all kinds of foods in his hands. Calfreezy stops him. He grabs a box left over from moving in and tells Callum to put the food in it. The man loads it in, and they leave the flat, the box in Callux's hands and a rolled up ball of blankets in Freezy's. They ride the elevator to the top floor then take the stairs the last of the way up to the roof.

Emerging into the bright night, both immediately look up. It may be London with the night sky always bright, but there's something special about a full moon. Freezy tears his eyes away from the sky first and looks around the roof to see that it's just him and Callum (of course because it's almost midnight). He starts separating the blankets, laying the picnic blanket down first, but being unable to tell the difference between his and Callux's blanket in spite of the bright moonlight. He calls Callum over to sit and tosses one of the blankets at him. Callux sets the box down and pulls the blanket off his head, where it had landed. They each pull their blanket around themselves in the way they think it'll keep them warm the best, Calfreezy with it covering just his legs and Callux's is wrapped around his shoulders and under his feet with his knees tucked against his chest. They look up to the sky again. The moon is close to the horizon and looks much bigger than normal. Callux pulls out his phone to take a picture of the moon, but the phone fails to capture the beauty of the scene. "It won't work, Cal," Freezy finally tells the man.

Callux pouts. "You try it. On your phone."

Calfreezy replies, "Can't. I left it in the flat."

He looks back up to the sky, thinking Callum will do the same, but another minute passes and he notices the man just looking at him. There's a look of appreciation of beauty on his face which Cal doesn't understand. Why would he have that look on his face looking at him when they're out here looking at the moon? Callux notices he now has Freezy's attention. The expression on his face wavers and is replaced with a big smile as he asks, "Don't you want to know what I packed for us to eat?" Freezy gives a small nod, and Callum pulls the box closer. Pulling items out one at a time, he lists, "I got crackers... cheese... some chicken... all kinds of veggies... and what little ice cream I saved from getting shoveled down Harry's gob this afternoon."

Calfreezy chuckles. "Did you bring plates?" Cal looks down, disappointment with himself on his face as if that's the only fault in his plan to look at the moon from his London rooftop at midnight, and shakes his head. "That's okay," Freezy says quickly, seeing Callum look so genuinely sad, "we can do without." He opens the crackers, cheese and chicken. "Did you cut the chicken yourself? They're nice, thick slices." A small smile now graces Callux's features at the appreciation of his work. Freezy puts together a little sandwich for each of them: crackers, cheese, meat and another cracker; he holds one out for Callum but veers the little sandwich away when he tries to grab it with his hand. Freezy holds the sandwich in front of his mouth to feed his friend and Callum opens his mouth to accept. Their eyes meet and Cal sees more of a thank you in them than is deserved just for giving the guy a sandwich. He looks again at the moon, getting lost in thought, as Callux prepares two more sandwiches. He holds a sandwich in front of Freezy's mouth and his fingers brush Cal's lips as he puts it in. Callum pulls his hand away and blushes. Freezy doesn't see the other man blush but recognizes the motions; he's afraid to act on how he feels. "Come here," he says smiling. Callum scoots in a little closer, but is still half a meter away. Freezy pats the spot on the picnic blanket just to the left of him, and Cal gets up and moves there. Calfreezy adjusts the blankets so his covers both of their legs and Cal's wraps around their shoulders. "You'll have to call me Calfrostbite if we stay out here much longer," he says as justification for calling Callum over. Callux leans in closer and lays his head on his friend's chest, and Calfreezy rests his cheek on Callum's hair. He fixes the blankets around them again and ends up holding Cal tighter to his chest.

"Your blanket smells like you," Callum says sleepily, voice muffled because his mouth is pressed against Freezy's sweatshirt.

Callux soon falls asleep, and Cal is left to look at the moon again.

When did they start acting like this? When did the unspoken, deep  _care_ for each other begin? Did they maybe both love each other? Cal wondered.

No, he decided. He hadn't noticed any of it before. It must just be the full moon making them act like this.


	6. Midnight Picnic pt. 2 - FreezyLux

We've been out here a while. I've lost track of time looking at, well, I'd like to say just the moon, but I've stared at Cal a fair amount too. He can be quite energetic during the day, scheming fantastic plans that light his features beautifully, but now I can see he's beautiful when peaceful and asleep too.

He squirms, pulls himself closer to my body, stills and then shivers. I am pulled out of my daze by it. I don't want to wake him now, but we can't stay out here. I pull his hands off where they're wrapped around my waist and drape them around my neck. He tightens them in his sleep, bringing himself close to steal my heat again. I put one hand around his back and the other under and around his knees. Maneuvering myself so I can pick him up, I begin by kneeling then, with one slow, steady motion at a time, I stand and lift him. There's no way I can carry all our stuff down in one trip, so I'll just have to come back for it. I take him down the two flights of stairs to the elevator. A couple, a guy and a girl, probably just coming back from a night out, stare at me as they exit the elevator but say nothing. I ride the elevator down to our floor and let us into our flat. I squeeze sideways through the door, careful not to bonk him into anything and wake him. I walk him to his room and turn the light on to navigate the mess of his room. I see that it's my blanket that's wrapped around his shoulders but I can't get it out from under him as I lay him gently in the bed. I pull the blankets up to cover him in case he's still cold. He rolls over, my blanket coming loose from his shoulders, and takes a deep breath in through his nose, smelling my scent. His hands find their way up and grip the blanket. I can't tell what he's thinking but I think he's thinking of me and taking comfort in my presence.

But I can't stay standing in his doorway staring at him all night. I head back to the rooftop, collect everything and go back to the flat. I put the food away, set the box and picnic blanket back where I found them. I think of curling up with Cal's blanket, after all, he has mine, but decide to fold it up and place it at the end of his bed. Walking down the hall to do so, I notice I left his bedroom light on. He usually can't sleep with any kind of light, but he looks to still be asleep as I set down the blanket. Walking out again, I think I hear a whispered "stay with me," but I write it off as my imagination, the magic of a full moon (that Cal insists is real) getting to me again. I sleep well in my own room, with nothing of Callum's but him still popping up in all my dreams. 


	7. Midnight Picnic pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the picnic.

I can't resist. I get up, go to his room, and get into bed with him.

"You decided to stay," Callum says, waking up.

"I couldn't resist you," I say back. I pull my body up close behind him and rub my hand down his side to his hip.

"Cal..." he whispers. His neck seems to be inviting me to pay attention to it, so I place my lips against it. He shivers, but I don't think it's because he's cold anymore. I venture a kiss to the skin there. "Cal," he says again. He enjoys it. I suck spots on his neck until he's squirming and pushing his ass against me. He wants this too. I start rutting my hips into him. He leans his head back, his dark brown hairs tickling my skin, but I focus on his face. Eyes closed and mouth open like he wants to moan loudly. He doesn't but stays like that. My hands now on both his hips, I slowly pull his trousers down. He wasn't wearing any pants underneath and his cock springs out and I find my cock that much closer to his ass. I crane my neck over Cal's shoulder and suck hickeys on his collarbone as I stare at his dick. Cal's hand, having been stroking himself through his trousers, has now switched to taking long pulls up his dick. 

I can't resist. I fuck him through the night.

* * *

Calfreezy wakes up alone in his bed with cum all in the inside of his pants. He grabs a fresh pair and walks into the bathroom to change them and wipe himself clean. He walks over to Callux's room to see if he's up yet. He pushs the door open a little and sees Cal has managed to curl up to the blanket like he's the little spoon and it's a big spoon. Freezy chuckles and leaves them to it, heading to the kitchen for breakfast. He pours himself a bowl of cereal and watches TV from the couch, waiting for someone to get up so they can work out what they'll do for the day.

* * *

 Callum rolls over in his sleep, his hands searching for Cal's waist to drape his arm across but they find only the folds of a blanket. They keep searching but he's not there. It upsets him enough to wake him, only to find that Cal really wasn't there. He hadn't been the whole night, even after he asked Cal to stay with him. 

He sighs and gets up. Still wearing the same clothes as the night before, he trudges his way out to their kitchen.

"Morning, Cal!" Freezy says from the living room.

"Morning, Cal," he replies. This way of greeting each other is an old joke from when they first met that has become a tradition between them. It puts a small smile on his face in spite of his still empty and dream-saddened heart as he gets some Wheaties. He plops himself down on the couch on Freezy's left and starts watching the program on the TV. Calfreezy looks at Callux out of the corner of his eye and Callux keeps stealing glances at Calfreezy, but they never catch each other at it. 

The show ends and Callum asks, "Is Harry ever getting up?"

Freezy wonders if Harry had been on his friend's mind all morning but just answers, "Harry's in Guernsey for the weekend, remember? Did you need him for something?"

"No, I was just wondering why he didn't spoil our fun last night." His eyes drift to the window where the moon, now with a bit off one side, is just above the opposite horizon as last night.

So they can talk about it. "Yeah, last night was good fun."

"Yeah... I don't remember coming to bed. Did you...?"

"You fell asleep on me and I carried you and our things down when you got too cold."

"Sorry you had to clean up the mess when it was my idea in the first place."

"It's okay. With you asleep and the moon to get lost looking at, it was really peaceful."

"...and sorry you had to carry me."

"I didn't have any difficulty; you're lighter than I thought."

"And you're stronger than I thought."

"And why's that?"

"...Everyone thinks it. That's why you can beat everyone at armwrestling: you don't look it, but you're strong." At this, Callux reaches across and pokes his friend's bicep. Friendly or flirty, he'll let Freezy think what he wants.

 This conversation isn't going to get any easier the longer they wait, and Freezy decides they might as well have it now. "Cal, I want you to know that last night I felt something romantic for you. I don't know if I felt it at all before, but if you felt the same and are okay with it, I'd like to see where this goes." Cal shifts nervously on his feet, waiting for an answer.

Callum gives a shy, little smile. "I felt it too," he whispers. "Sure," he says, a bit louder, an adorable but still shy smile on his whole face now. He knows he'll do everything he can for Cal. And Cal, seeing the happy crinkles by Lux's eyes and immediately wanting to kiss them, and seeing his slightly crooked teeth and wanting to explore them with his tongue, he knows it wasn't just the full moon; he truly, deeply cares for Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's kind of a rollercoaster, and it took me way too long to finish this series-within-a-series but here it is!  
> If you didn't get it from the inconsistency and context clues in the following few sections, the smutty bit at the beginning was Freezy's dream. And sorry it ended so quickly; I can't seem to write about sex too often.  
> Anyway, I have a few different stories about different ships in the works and I can't seem to finish any of them. You can still make requests though!! :)


	8. You're the Reason I'm Alone - Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon lost his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Sorry it's so sad.
> 
> It started out as a songfic to "All Time Low" by Jon Bellion but I got off topic and let the story take me where it wanted.

Josh always knocks before he comes into my room these days. Never know when I'm going to be wanking. Thinking of those soft lips, that body. Why not when I've got nothing better to do?

That's the good days though. 

On bad days days it's my sobs that answer his knocking. I miss us most when I wake up with empty arms. On days like this, Josh opens the door slowly. It's been like this long enough that I don't pretend I haven't been crying. With tear marks already all over my pillow, I dry my eyes with my sheets. I uncurl my body from the fetal position and sit up a little. Josh comes and sits on the bed with me, a hand settling on my shoulder, comforting what can't be comforted. He knows this and simply says, "You look awful," and I'm sure I do. I haven't washed in a few days, and I rarely feel like eating on bad days and I've had quite a few recently. My lack of sleep is likely evident from the bags under my eyes. It's just that I'm so cold now that it's winter again, and last time, we huddled together for warmth.

Josh is still sitting here I realize, and he must have come to my room for something. I look up at him, and he continues talking. "Could you come downstairs and eat?" It seems a very simple request compared to what he asked of me months ago: 'come and perform a simple task needed to live' rather than 'come and have fun even though your world has ended'; but I still don't want to. I shake my head no. Josh gets up and exits my room, leaving my door open, so I know he'll be back.

After a minute alone I see Vikk peek at me from the hallway. He's always busy with videos, and I'm always busy being depresed, so I haven't seen him much. He walks over to my room and leans on the doorframe. "Hey," he says as if nothing's wrong, "I've missed seeing you." I don't mind how Josh has come to baby me in the past months, but at least Vikk's nonchalance is different.

He walks over to me. "Looks like you need a shower, mate."

"I will in a few days," I manage.

He holds his hand out for me to grab and says, "C'mon, I'll help."

I take his hand, accepting the offer and letting him pull me out of bed.

"Do you want to wear swim trunks or not?" I just shrug. "I won't be uncomfortable if you don't, and you should probably get all cleaned up." I just shrug again. He leads me to the bathroom without grabbing a swimsuit first. Fine by me.

"Get undressed," Vikk says and turns around, not looking at me.

I take off my clothes, and my previously just lanky body is slowly revealed in the mirror. I don't seem to have much more than bones now, no muscle or fat to be seen, a ghost of the man I was a year ago, but I already know that.

Vikk turns around and I see his eyes scan my body. They settle on my ankles, as he likely wonders how the tiny things can support me. I wonder the same.

He walks over to the shower and turns the water on. "How hot do you want it?"

I shrug, and a moment passes. "I can shower myself, you know. You don't have to help."

"Are you sure?" Vikk asks with one hand on the door knob. I nod, and he says, "Alright, I'll just go help Josh with the food," as he leaves. I wait for the water to warm up. After a minute, I get in, and the water is scalding. I don't bother jumping out of it but turn the temperature down and watch as my skin burns, turning red. When the water is comfortable, I reach for the shampoo and have to hold on to the wall to keep from falling. I guess my ankles can't quite support me. As I massage the shampoo in, the same thoughts as always start running through my head. Before I know it, tears are streaming down my face, mixing with the shower water. I sit and pull my knees to my chest. 

I don't know how long I've been sitting here like this when there's a knock at the door again. "Simon? There's food out here for you." It's Vikk. "Simon, you've been in there about twenty minutes. Are you okay?" When I don't answer, he opens the door. He kneels next to the bath. "Are you okay?" he repeats and I just shrug again. "Did you finish washing up?" I give the smallest shake-of-the-head-no. "How much left?"

"I think the shampoo should be out by now," I deadpan, water flattening my hair and pouring down my tear-stained face.

A tiny smile appears on his face; I may be broken and needy, but at least I'm good for a joke. He grabs a loofah that we own for some strange reason, puts soap on it, and starts washing my  shoulders and back. He gets to my lower back then starts on my chest. I lift my arms so he can clean all angles of them. He moves to my stomach then stops. "Could you wash yourself a little?" I accept the loofah from his outstretched hand and try to stand. Vikk has to help when I almost fall again. I wash my privates and start on my legs, getting down to my knees before Vikk takes the loofah back. As he finishes up my legs, my ankles begin to hurt from standing still so long and I have to grab onto his shoulder to keep upright. He rinses me off, holding my hand as I turn and let the water wash everything off. Deciding I'm clean enough, he helps me out of the shower. I dry off and wrap the towel around my waist, my elbows sticking out awkwardly as I move, my bony knees still showing when I'm done.

Vikk grabs another towel and starts drying my hair, his shirt slipping up from the reach and I can see his waist in the mirror. My eyes are first drawn to the dark hair on his tan skin but I make myself focus on how he's thin in a good-looking way. That's healthy, I tell myself. I could look like that again if I could just get over...

I don't know when Vikk left the room to get me a fresh pair of clothes but I barely register that he's putting them on me, and let him move me around like a ragdoll.

'Cause I can't get over it. And I don't know if I ever could. 'Cause sometimes I really don't want to. I want to remember, no, relive every moment a thousand times, all the good times worth every bad one. Love is always worth the aftermath, however painful.

Vikk can tell my mind is far away; after several tries at calling my name, he places his hand on my shoulder. "Simon, do you want to go back to your room and eat now?" I shrug and say yes. I follow him back to my room where Josh has a managed to fit a whole feast on the tray in his lap. He's sat with his legs crossed on my bed. I join him on the bed and Vikk sits on the edge. There's all kinds of vegetables, cut up and pan-fried, on one plate, strips of beef on another, a piece of bread on a napkin and the perfect proportion of juice to water in a cup, I can tell from the color.

"Eat up," are Josh's simple words. I take a couple bites feeling like both Josh and Vikk are watching me. Josh definitely is, but it almost feels like I'm just enjoying a comfortable silence with Vikk. I still feel like they don't trust me, like I want to go further down this rabbit hole of depression, like I wanted this - any of this.

I eat as much as I want, but I know the boys won't be happy with that so I push myself to eat more. "You guys should have some too. I couldn't eat this much even before the cr-" My fork stops midway between my plate and mouth, as the memories of that night take over.

The boys take a bit of food each, Josh a little piece off the bread and Vikk a cauliflower, to placate me. "Don't think, just eat," Vikk tells me. I start eating again, but the pleasant atmosphere of just being washed and cared for is gone. It's just my thoughts - and my friends - in here with me.

"I can't eat any more." I say at last. Josh takes the tray and leaves the room. He leaves the door open, so I know he'll be back. But what for? What is there left that they can help me with?

But Vikk is still sitting here. He scoots further onto the bed so he's sitting next to me. "Anything you want to talk about?"

His hand is close to mine and I find myself fidgeting with it as I start to talk. "It's just haunting me - that night. And it's my fault." Vikk tries to cut in but I keep talking. "I'll know you'll say it's not, but it is. It is in ten thousand ways. And I can't move on. I don't want to forget. I want repeat every moment for the rest of my life even knowing it'd end with a crash every time but it's physically impossible to go back so I'm entirely lost and as kind as it is for you and Josh to ...help... like this, it really doesn't help. He seems to think I want to be like this and didn't even trust me to eat a plate full of food. I want to get better and be healthy and get back to normal life - like I had last winter."

I take a deep breath in, and Vikk says, "Or like the year before," which is his nice way of saying before we started dating.

I sigh and lie my head on his shoulder.

I guess it's the sleeplessness setting in because the next time I open my eyes, Josh is sitting on one side of me and Vikk on the other. They're pulling the blankets up over me. "I thought you had plans with Freya," I mumble at Josh.

"Cancelled. She'll understand," he answers.

 I shut my eyes again.

The flashing lights, blaring music and the smell of alcohol, earlier exciting and now sickening, surround us. I can't stand this club anymore. I tell whoever is dancing next to me that I'm leaving. Josh's voice replies, "Are you good to drive home?" The alcohol-induced fearlessness  makes me answer in the affirmative. I push through the warm bodies, heading outside, and you follow me.

As soon as we're both out in the fresh air, I pull you in for a kiss. I'm feeling sloppy and the kiss is sloppy but you're as drunk as me. Your body is close and hot against mine. The bouncer barks something about getting home safe and we finally we pull apart and start the walk towards my car. Your hand is in mine, and we've been dating several months and I love you so much I could marry you. I swing our hands back and forth. I don't even mind the early-spring night chill in the air. Arriving at the car, I open your door like the gentleman I feel like being tonight then get in the driver's seat.

My vision is a little off, but I can see you just fine, shining around the edges like the angel you've been in my life, so I know I'm alright to drive. I pull away from the curb and head home. I reach for your hand and grasp at nothing, eventually down and grabbing your hand. Looking back up, I see I swerved out of the lane a little but I correct it, and we just laugh it off. "You know what this perfect night needs?" I say loudly. You look at me wide eyed. I see in them that you are already so happy, so what can I possibly do to make it better? I turn the radio onto the station with all the songs we loved when we were younger and blasted it. We have our own little party on the motorway at 2 am going 130 km per hour but who cares? There's no one else around. A particularly good song comes on and I start belting it. I feel this song deep inside, and it holds so many memories. I close my eyes and hold your hander tighter as I really feel this perfect moment.

The car stops on a dime. My head hitting the steering wheel and your face, lit up beautifully by the moon and streetlights, turning from glee to horror are the last thing I remember.

When I wake up next, my first instinct is to check that you're okay. Your hand still holds mine but it's not right. I shake you but you don't move quite right. Your eyes are open, cold and unblinking, staring at nothing.

No.

No no no no no no no no no nononononono. No. This can't be.

Then I feel something warm around me, and the night changes again. We're in bed, cuddling like we always did - do - did, but it's not you. Your arms hold me tight around my chest, protecting me. You had no beard to tickle my neck and my arms. Two - two beards? Your arms, perfect as you were, never fell so perfectly around my waist as this. How could something be better than perfect?

I wake up and hear Josh's breath on my ear, his beard tickling my neck. Vikk sighs a big sigh, his stubble brushing against the arm of mine that he's cuddled up to and is using like a pillow. His arms are around my waist.

"Vikk? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he says groggily. "D'ya need something?"

"Thank you, both of you, for this." I whisper.

Normally this might be answered with a "No problem, mate," or whatever but Vikk accepts it with a "You're welcome."

I close my eyes, prepared to fall asleep again, but Vikk falls back asleep first. I allow myself to kiss him on top of his head. I don't try lying to myself thinking maybe it'll make his dreams better too. I know I maybe like him as more than a friend, but at least it's moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot longer than I thought it'd be. And it really got away from the song. But I hope you like it.


	9. Vegas - FreezyLux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a part 2 to Crush. They're all in Vegas, and something *wink wink* happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******Warning: EXPLICIT******

[Callux's POV]

Cal's so cute. He's always doing nice stuff for me and I kiss him on the cheek to thank him. I cheer him up by kissing him and have taken to kissing his cheek just if I feel like it when we're at home.

Right now though, we're in Vegas with a bunch of the guys, and I know he's upset about something, but he won't tell me what. He's not smiling much and he's got his headphones on a lot of the time, like he's trying to block one of us out. I hope it's not me. 

He was so genuinely upset about the dune buggies that I decide to confront him later.

The plans for dune buggieing having fallen through, all the guys drift off to do their own thing, and I wait a bit then go to find Cal in his and Josh's shared room. I know Josh is downstairs watching TV, so Cal and I won't be bothered. I knock on the door and walk in. He's not in the bedroom portion, but a moment later he walks out of the bathroom in just a towel. "Hey, Callum," he says, "what's up?" He leaves his mouth open like he's thinking too hard about something else to be bothered with shutting it. 

I just said I think he's cute, right? Well I also sometimes get this thing in my head where I think he's absolutely beautiful. I love his big, pink lips, how subtly muscled he is, and the paleness of his skin, particularly now seeing as so much of it is on display. And I can't help but cross the room and kiss him on the cheek. 

He puts his hand on my chest, like he's going to push me away, but it's just a peck to his cheek, and I pull away first, and his hand is left on my chest.

"Whoa," he says.

And his eyes and the pink of him blushing and the - the little bit of a bulge in his towel start pulling me in again, then his arms wrap around my neck and pull me in the rest of the way. I put my hands on his waist, and we kiss gently. His skin is so warm and he's holding me so close and the kiss deepens. Our tongues slide against each other, and I'm getting turned on. I move my hands to his lower back more to pull him in closer, one hand soon slipping down to feel his ass through the towel. I can feel the pressure of his cock on mine, and I push him against the wall. 

 He pulls up on my shirt and pulls away just enough so I can get it off. We go back to kissing, his hands now rubbing my back. He pulls away again, and I take the chance to kiss his neck. He moans but gets out, "Are you sure want to be doing this? I mean with a guy? ...With me?"

I look him in the eyes, his beautiful, blue eyes to my brown eyes, and answer, "Yes, Cal. I want to do this with you. Don't you?"

"Yeah... I want you."

 [Calfreezy's POV]

He shoves me against the wall with more force this time. His hand slips under my towel, grabbing my ass tight. I grind against him and he grinds back, making me let out a long moan. I reach between us to undo his pants, and my towel falls at last.

Callum stares at my dick then realizes what I'm doing and looks surprised. "You really ... want to do all of it?"

He sounds like a 15 year old who hasn't lost his virginity yet, but I know what he means. As an answer, I wrap my legs around his waist once his trousers are down. With just his boxers still on, Callum carries me over to the bed and lies on top of me. 

He kisses my neck more as we grind our cocks together. I pull his pants down and can finally get a good look at his dick. It's big, and all of a sudden, I want it inside me so badly.

I move so Callum's cock is between my ass cheeks, looking up and into his lustful blue eyes. He reaches down to my hole to finger me. I bat his hand away. "I fingered myself in the shower. Just fuck me already." As if Callum wasn't already rushing things, his cock was suddenly pressing against my rim. "Wait, lube!" I said. 

"Did you bring any, you dirty bitch?" 

I smiled and winked at the pet name, then answered, "No, but there's shampoo."

Callum rolls his eyes, gets up, and gets the tiny bottle from the bathroom. I watch as he squirts a line along the length of his dick then takes his other hand and rubs it around, covering it completely. It glistens, and when he meets my eyes, I let out a moan. "Callum..."

He walks back over and lines it up with my hole. He glances up at my eyes, I nod and he looks back down as his cock enters. It burns like fucking hell, his cock so much bigger than my two fingers prepared me for twenty minutes ago, but he pushes in slowly, and I breathe deeply to relase the pain. He pulls out again pushes in a little quicker, this time hitting that perfect spot. "Fuck!" I moan. He thrusts again at the same pace, hitting my prostate again. "Fu-faster!"

"Yeah?" He says, giving me an experimental hard, fast thrust. I can only moan in response. He keeps up the pace, sometimes with particularly hard jabs at my prostate, egging my orgasm on.

His thrusts begin becoming erratic and I let my head fall back, enjoying the sound of skin slapping against skin in my ... open-doored ... room. I'm too close to coming to care, and with a particularly hard thrust and Callum's hand reaching between us to give my dick a few strokes, I cum. My asshole clenches around his cock, and Callum moans loudly as he comes, and I can feel it hot inside me. 

 

The next day, Tobi and I have been sitting on the couch, watching a show we both enjoy but I haven't been able to pay attention to it. "Tobi, can I ask you something? Some advice?" I say.

He answers, "Sure. What's up, mate?"

"I had this thing for someone for a while and I slept with them and -"

Tobi cut in, "Wait, do I know this person?"

"Yeah, but nevermind that. I need to know if I should still tell the person I like them."

"I'm not helping you out until you tell me who it is, or at least admit it's a guy," Tobi says.

I open my mouth to make a smart retort, but Callum walks in. He keeps walking through to the kitchen area as he says, "You probably should tell him, so he can tell you he likes you too." Another second and Callum's out of the room. A dumbfounded look is plastered on my face which soon turns into the biggest fucking smile I've ever smiled.

Tobi notices. "YOU AND CALLUM?" He gives me an exaggerated surprised look, and says, "Did you bottom? I bottom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's Tobi with?  
> Mwahahahaha ha!  
> Find out next time (or not) and as always, leave your requests!


	10. Disneyland - Behzerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their trip to LA, the Sidemen decide to go to Disneyland one day. Ethan and Josh act as gay as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is born from a Behzerk video I saw on YouTube and a trip I took to Disneyland :))  
> Idk if irl there's much of a height difference but imagine that Josh is a few inches taller.

"C'mon, guys! Don't you wanna go on the Teacups?" Ethan said, coaxing his friends to join him in Fantasyland.

The Teacups being a rather wild kids' ride but a kids' ride none the less, there was a collective no. Josh wiggled his way out of the group and to Ethan's side. "I'll go with you," Josh said and Ethan smiled. He linked his arm with Josh's, and they skipped their way to the ride, giggling the whole way at their own childishness.

The line was only 20 minutes long and full of young kids with their parents, so after waiting a few minutes bored, Ethan and Josh played a nice clean game of Heads Up while they waited. They chose the Disney theme and Ethan was guessing first. "Aladdin" showed on the screen. Josh began in his wonderful, deep singing voice, "I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, spendid..."

Ethan slapped the railing he'd been holding. "Aladdin!" Josh nodded and Ethan flipped the phone, signaling he got it right.

"Jessie" appeared on the screen next. "Oh it's the cowgirl from Toy Story!" Josh exclaimed.

"Aw, I know it, but I can't remember her name. Keep going." Ethan replied frustrated.

"In the credits there's this song. Um..." Josh said trying to remember how it goes. "'Cause she's -- the yodeling cowgirl..." showing the two syllables with his hands.

"Jessie!" He flipped the phone.

"Doug" was the next word to guess, but they stopped to move up in the line. Ethan held the phone up again and Josh began acting it out. "My name is -... Squirrel!" 

"But which dog?"

"I  _love_ you," Josh said, quoting the movie still and rubbing his face against Ethan like a dog wanting to be pet.

Ethan bursted into laughter, breathless at first then loud, vibrating through his chest as Josh's hair and beard tickled him. Josh kept at it; he loved Ethan's laugh. It attracted stares from people in the line around them until Ethan finally quieted down and panted, "Doug! It's Doug!" in a high pitched voice.

Josh let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. Time's up though." Ethan hits the button for another round and passes his phone to Josh. "Lilo" appeared on the screen and Ethan started acting it out. "Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind - or forgotten," he said in his best Stitch voice.

"Stitch!" Josh guessed.

"The other one," Ethan said.

"Lilo?" Josh said, his mouth staying in the  'o' shape 'cause he didn't know if he was right. Ethan nodded and Josh let out an excited "Yes!" "Prince Charming" popped up on the screen next.

"The guy who's going to become king."

"Prince!" Josh answered.

"That's the first word. How do I do the s- You?"

"I'm not a Disney character or a prince and I'm pretty sure there's no one called Prince Josh."

Ethan giggled. "No, it's an adjective. It means people will like you."

Josh stared at him trying to think of Disney princes.

"Cinderella's prince," the mother ahead of them in line cut-in.

"Prince Charming!" Josh guessed at last, Ethan nodding. "Ethan! You called me charming?"

"I'm going to cut out of your game now," the mother said, "but can I just say that you two are really cute together."

"We're not together" was about to leave Ethan's lips when Josh answered, "Thank you," his arm wrapping around Ethan's shoulders and putting his face to the side of Ethan's like he was going to plant a long kiss on his cheek. He didn't, but Ethan's face turned red all the same.

The woman turned back to her kid, and Josh and Ethan turned back to each other. "Oh, time's up."

"Well, we're almost at the front anyway," Ethan said, which on its own made for a normal enough conversation, but Josh's arm was still around him, his face still quite close. Ethan leaned his head on Josh's shoulder, tired from walking around in the summer-like heat. Josh leaned his head against Ethan's for a moment then moved it so Ethan felt a light pressure on the top of his head for a second and heard a kissing noise and a deep breath in before Josh kept his head resting on Ethan's. They moved up in line and finally got to the front. When the ride attendant asked how many were in their group, both men held up two fingers at the same time, Josh also saying "two" in his deepest, richest voice.

They walked over to the teacups. Some had already been chosen, but they found themselves a decently manly pastel blue teacup. They got in, Josh supporting Ethan with a hand on his side and the other on the middle of his back, then Ethan helping Josh to the opposite side of their little teacup by holding his hand.

The ride started, and Josh got a crazed look in his eyes as he grabbed the wheel in the center. He spun hard again and again, and their teacup spun faster than any of the others. Ethan appreciated Josh's arm muscles for a moment, but he was going to be sick if Josh kept this up. He pleaded, "Josh, stop." Josh chuckled but kept at it. "Josh, please."

"I was just wondering what it's going to take to get you slid over next to me, how fast I'd have to spin this thing." Ethan took one look at Josh, interested in hearing how his brain works, before scooting a couple feet closer. Josh tapped the spot just to the right of him, which Ethan moved to, then moved his arm to the lip of the teacup so it was around Ethan again.

Ethan looked at Josh a moment. They were definitely acting like a couple, and he didn't mind. He leaned against Josh and looked around at the scenery of Fantasyland he could now see since they had slowed down. It was pastel and beautiful, and here was Josh, so contradictory, all tall and manly, but blue and purple lights flashed above them, and he was beautiful too. He was just as beautiful if not more so; he was real, not made of plastic and paint. 

Ethan knew he was staring at Josh more than could be taken as friendly, but right now he wanted them to be a couple; they were "together" according to Josh.

The ride slowed down, and they helped each other by holding each other's hands again. "Where to now?" Ethan asked.

"We could find out what the rest of the guys are doing ...or go on Pirates of the Caribbean next."

It wasn't even a question. Josh and Ethan headed to Frontierland for their unexpected but perfect first “date”.

**Author's Note:**

> Make your requests now!


End file.
